The story of Quatre Winner and the 40M
by Shinima
Summary: Parody of Snow White starring Quatre Winner, who was tricked by his evil 23rd sister... Who is jealous of his blonde hair. ^_^ Rated PG for extreme sillyness!


The Story of Quatre Winner (and the 40M)

I DON'T OWN GW, RITE!?

Once upon a time there was a rich old geezer who had a son called Quatre Winner. However, Quatre's 23rd sister was jealous of him because he had long, blonde, flowing curls, what she'd wanted all her life. She'd dyed it blonde many times, but it didn't have the same effect.

She sat down by her computer desk and held a mirror in her hand. However, this was a magic mirror that could tell the future. She said to it, 'mirror, mirror... In my hand, who's hair is blondest in the land?'

'Quatre Winner, that's for sure. For, his hair is pure.' Replied the mirror. His evil sister smacked it on the desk she was sitting by.

'Blasted brother!' she cried. 'I hate his blonde hair...'

She thought some more. 'How about I kill him? That's it, I'll send him to the forbidden forest to starve!'

Later that day, she invited Quatre into the forbidden forest. She said that there was a hurt squirrel in need of help, so he left straight away.

'Where is that squirrel? I wonder where it is.' Walking around, he tripped over a log with a note attached to it. It read:

Ha! You fell for it.  

There isn't any hurt squirrel – this was all a trick to get rid of you!

Good riddance to bad rubbish! --Your 23rd sister

Quatre felt quite helpless. He'd never been alone before. He always had gone with one of his sisters, but never alone.

'I guess that I'm stuck here now. And it's getting dark. I'd better find somewhere to sleep.' He stumbled on, and found a small house. He knocked on the door, but no one answered. He pushed the door to see if it was unlocked – and what luck, it was.

'Nice place... I wonder who lives here?' he asked. He saw about 40 beds, and since it was past his bedtime, he took a nap.

The locks began to rattle and the door bursted open. In flooded 40 small dwarf like people. They all put down their bags and ran to the beds. They all shuffled along and went into their beds, putting their fezzes on the bedposts.

The final approached his bed and saw someone in it with golden curls. 'Goldilocks!' He cried.

'Wrong story, dummy...' replied another.

He pulled off the covers and Quatre shivered. 'A girl! A human girl!'

Quatre yawned and looked around. In front of him was the little dwarf. 'Oh, terribly sorry... I'm Quatre Winner... and I'm not a girl.'

'Looks like it,' said the dwarf. 'Your long flowing curls kinda says that you're a girl. By the way, we're the M dwarfs.'

'M dwarfs?' asked Quatre. 'That's an odd name for you lot.'

The M dwarf sniggered. 'That's what they all say. By the way, there's another bed through that door. You can sleep there.'

Quatre got out of bed and went into the spare bed. When morning came, he was awoken and was told, 'never let anyone else in.'

However... The evil sister of Quatre's was waiting outside, dressed up like a bunny holding a basket of poisoned apples. 'Heh, heh, one bite of these and its bye-bye Quatre!'

She walked up to the window and knocked on the glass. Quatre come running over to the window. 

'I am the Easter bunny and I have an Easter apple for you. Want to try it?' she said. Quatre nodded and took the apple, nibbled at it, and fell into a deep sleep. 

'Ha, you fell for it again! Now you shall never wake up until someone hits you on the nose!' she cried. The dwarfs were nowhere near, so his evil sister could freeze Quatre in ice and leave him to die... Until someone hit him on the nose!

Later that day, the 40M returned to their home and found Quatre Winner frozen in ice. They all began to panic, not knowing what to do... Until, the umm... 'Noble' Trowa Barton came to break the curse that had been set on Quatre Winner!

'What's happened? Has Quatre Winner been frozen in time?' asked Trowa. The 40M nodded, and lead Trowa to him.

Trowa examined Quatre. There were some holes in the ice, and one just above the nose. 'Hmm, maybe if I tap him on the nose the ice will melt.' So he did.

Quatre's eyes opened and the ice melted. All 40M cheered, proud to see their friend alive. Trowa smiled at Quatre. 'Welcome back Quatre Winner... But now, I must leave... I have to get back to the circus. Take care everyone.'

Quatre was shocked. He had no idea what had happened. But, the 40M told him all about it... And then lead him out of the forbidden forest. Quatre waved goodbye, and got back to his castle...

And lived happily ever after!


End file.
